XANA's Puppet
by Near to Mello
Summary: This is the same CL story just that it's not William who's under XANA's control but none other than Odd Della Robbia. The gang going to see a whole new side of Odd!
1. Final Round

**A/N:** I am really bored… I was watching the newest Episodes of Code Lyoko On Friday 5/18 and I was like… why does it have to be the newest member who gets controlled by XANA? Why can't it be Odd. I mean he's like the least serious one; he's like one to play the role of the worst enemy. Especially because the whole gang loves him.

**Disclaimer: **I own Code Lyoko not… TT

* * *

Ulrich exited the gym followed by his father. He looked back and watched as Odd did his last trick in the air before sitting back down with Sam. 

"Hey, where's Ulrich?" Odd asked getting closer to Sam.

"I don't know…" Sam lied. She thought of what Ulrich had told her. But she wanted to be with Odd. Even if it was just one day.

"Really? He didn't say anything?" Odd asked, obviously confused. Ulrich wasn't like that.

Sam thought for a moment. "Yeah, he just left…" She turned her head.

Odd stared at her for a second. He looked around and saw the principal. "Ulrich…" He turned to Sam again. "What did he tell you?"

Sam froze. "No-nothing…" She whispered.

"Sam, just tell me, it could be important." He kneeled in front of her. "Where is he?"

She shook her head. "I don't know…"

Odd turned her head to face him. He kissed her lightly.

"His father picked him up… He told me to tell you to go 'you know where'…" She blushed.

"Thanks." Odd ran out the gym right before Jim had called him name.

Sam watched in disappointment. She thought it would have been better if she hadn't told him.

* * *

At the factory, Aelita and William were arguing about going to Lyoko without the others or not. 

"For the last time, William, this isn't a game. And the two of us is not enough to protect Lyoko. And we need Jeremy to guide us." Aelita said.

William stared at the screen. "Well it's not better just sitting here."

Aelita glared at him. She dialed Jeremy's number.

_"Hello…?" Jeremy answered._

"Jeremy, William insists on going to Lyoko, should we?" Aelita said quickly.

_"Well the other have taken a long time…"_

"But we need-" Aelita was interrupted by William who yelled into the speakers, "Going to Lyoko is better that just sitting here!"

_"William's right, Aelita. Just go. I'll be there as soon a possible." He hung up._

"You heard the man." William said grinning.

Aelita shook her head slightly. She typed in a code. A small square popped up on the screen.

"We have just a few second to get to the scanners." She jumped out of the chair. "Come on."

"Yes!" William followed her.

Just as she was about to touch the button to the elevator, it opened.

"Ready to go?" Odd stood in it, his hands on the back of his head.

"Odd!" Aelita yelled relieved.

She and William entered the elevator.

Odd pushed the button to go down. The door closed. Within second it opened again in the scanner room. The three friends each entered in a scanner. They all were virtualized in Sector 5.

William took a second to examine himself. He smirked as he noticed his blade. "Wow, some classy gear." He turned to Odd and Aelita. "And you guys, no weapon? Do you fight with your bare hands? What's your superpower?"

Aelita glared at him. Odd just looked around, waiting for the opening.

"Let me remind you that this isn't a game. We have an important mission to accomplish." Odd said.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Willing said nodding. "So… where are the monsters?"

A small hallway appeared in front of Aelita. "Follow me. We only have a few minutes to trip a key lever that gets us into the chamber of Lyoko." Aelita explained then began running toward the small hallway.

Odd followed.

"Killer, this is ten times better than galactic battle!" William yelled. He followed the other two into the next room. "It's a movie set. Wow!" William said as he walked slowly into the rather large blue room.

Both Odd and Aelita shook their heads.

"The key!" Aelita yelled pointing straight across the room. "It's over there!"

William followed her finger. "I'm on it!" He began to dash toward it.

"And he says he doesn't like to steal the show." Odd joked. He ran toward William and pulled him before parts of the floor rose.

A few Creepers appeared.

"What's that noise I hear?" William said looking around.

"Creepers." Odd whispered. He let go of William and ran toward them. "Laser Arrow!" Two arrows flew right at the Creepers' heads.

William stared at him. "Let me try!" He picked up his over sized blade and ran toward them. He stun around three times and hit five creepers. "I love this!"

"Princess, take care of the key!" Odd yelled.

Aelita looked at him then at William. She nodded and headed toward it. She dodged a few lasers. She then jumped on blocks that rose from the ground and hit the key. "It's okay! Guys get over here!" She yelled.

William destroyed two more Creepers and turned to her. "Just a few more…"

Odd knocked William off his feet by kicking him. He looked down at him and said, "Stop playing around. This isn't a game!"

"Aelita?" A voice echoed around the large room. "Where Ulrich and Yumi?" It was Jeremy.

"I don't know…" She replied.

"William! That's enough! Get to the chamber!" Jeremy yelled annoyed.

William looked up at Odd. "I'm just trying to kill these monsters." He grabbed Odd's leg and pulled it, making Odd fall flat on his back.

"OW!" Odd whined. He sat up and glared at William. "You're treating this like it's a game!"

"No I'm not!" William yelled

"Guys, quit it!" Aelita screamed.

The room began to change, creating a wall between her and the two boys.

"NO!" "Aelita!" Odd yelled.

"See what you did?" William said standing up.

"You're the one who's fooling around. That's my job!" Odd jumped to his feet.

"Well-!" William stopped as he spotted a monster that looked like a jellyfish. "What is that?"

"Scyphozoa!" Both Odd and Jeremy yelled!

The Scyphozoa's tentacles reached for William.

"Get away from it guys!" Jeremy yelled.

William didn't move. "I'm not afraid to fight this thing!" He gripped his blade but the Scyphozoa knocked it out of his hands. "Oh…" The tentacles headed toward William but Odd pushed William out of the way. The Scyphozoa instead grabbed hold of Odd. It began to drain his memory.

"OH MY GOD! ODD!" Jeremy yelled making William and Aelita clap their hands over their ears.

William grabbed his blade and turned to the Scyphozoa but before he could fight, it had disappeared. Odd was on the ground.

"Odd?" William walked toward him. "You okay?"

Odd made a weird noise between a laugh and a roar. He turned to William. His eyes had been replaced by XANA's symbol. A small orb appeared in Odd's left hand. He pointed it a William and shot a large laser arrow at him. Before William could run or attack, he was devirtualized.

"William!" Jeremy yelled. The walls separating Odd and Aelita moved back to where they were. Now Aelita and Odd were face-to-face.

"Aelita! XANA's controlling him! Get away from him!" Jeremy yelled desperately.

Aelita turned to run but Odd had shot her straight on her back. She fell and slowly disappeared. Odd roared.

At that very moment the elevator doors opened. Yumi, Ulrich and William stood in it.

"I'm going to kill Odd." William muttered under his breath.

Yumi and Ulrich exchanged looks.

"Head toward the scanner room, I'll explain everything once you're in sector five." Jeremy said. \

Yumi and Ulrich nodded.

William exited the elevator and walked toward the screen. "Who does Odd think he is?"

"It's not Odd. XANA is controlling him." Jeremy said. "Okay… Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Ulrich. Virtualization."

The two appeared in Sector five.

"Okay, we're here. What's going on?" Ulrich demanded.

"XANA has taken control of Odd and – OH NO! He's launched an attack on the core of Lyoko! Head toward the Chamber! And fast!" Jeremy yelled.

Aelita walked into the computer room. "We can't lose Lyoko. I'll never see my father again."

William turned to her. "What?"

"I'll explain later." She told him as she walked toward Jeremy. She stared at the screen to see what was going on.

Odd and around forty Creepers stood on a block around the core of Lyoko.

"FIRE!" Odd yelled in a voice that was not his own. The creepers all fired at once, destroying the first shield layer.

Jeremy's sweat dropped.

Ulrich and Yumi reached the Chamber.

"Finally." Jeremy sighed.

"ODD!" Ulrich yelled.

Odd looked down. He jumped as few more Creepers fired at the second Shield. He landed in front of Yumi. Ulrich had taken the liberty of running toward the creepers.

Odd looked at him then at Yumi. "Die." He whispered. His claws became larger then before. He charged toward Yumi and stabbed her right on her chest. Yumi had not even touched her fans. She was devirtualized. Odd quickly headed toward Ulrich. He was on all fours, running as fast as he could. An arrow went flying toward Ulrich just as he was about to attack a creeper.

"Ulrich!" Jeremy yelled. "Watch-!"

Ulrich had been hit on his back, just like Aelita. Before disappearing he turned to his cat-like friend. "You were the first one in Lyoko, and the first one to die…" He disappeared.

Odd frowned slightly but then climbed up where he was before he was rudely interrupted. The creepers had destroyed the second layer.

"No… Dad…" Aelita cried.

A window popped up on Jeremy's screen.

"Is that the program I was working on a while ago?" Aelita asked.

"Yes! I did it! I FOUND FRANZ HOPPER!" He yelled. But he couldn't smile, for he had no more time left.

Odd floated toward the small sphere in the center of the room. He was glowing. He buried his large claws into Lyoko's core. Electricity covered his body. He screamed. Aelita swore she saw a tear escaped Odd's eye.

"NO!" Jeremy slammed both his fist on his keyboard.

The elevator doors opened one last time. Ulrich and Yumi came running. All the windows on the screen closed. The hologram of sector five disappeared.

"I couldn't rematerialize Franz Hopper. I didn't have enough time." Jeremy said sadly.

"We've lost everything." Aelita cried.

"Odd as well." Jeremy added, bowing his head.

The five friends stared at the screen sadly. It was over.

* * *

A small figure appeared in the middle of Lyoko's darkness. It was Odd. His outfit was now black, and red and his hair was no longer spiky, but slicked back in a neo-hippie hairstyle like when he first arrived at Kadic, and black. The spot on his head was dark red along with the markings on his face. His vest was black and so were his pants. His undershirt was red with black stripes. His shoes were a crimson color. And his gloves were black, just like Ulrich's (showing his fingers). His right glove had red lightning on it while his left one had a series of numbers. The symbol of XANA was on his forehead and his chest. 

Odd's eyes slowly opened. His expression was emotionless though you could still tell he was sad. He narrowed his eyes. "XANA…" He whispered.

* * *

A/N: OMFG! Lalalalala... I'm really bored... ODD! cries Um... PLEASE REVIEW! ((I'll work on the second chappy...)) Till next time! 


	2. Miss me?

_**A/N -** See! I WORK FAST! ((not...))_

_**Disclaimer:** I own Code Lyoko not..._

_

* * *

_

The gang, not including Odd, sat in the living room of Franz Hopper's house. They all had they're head down thinking of Lyoko, XANA, and Odd. He was gone. Or so they thought.

A small noise was heard in the silence. It was Jeremy's laptop. He picked it up without saying a word. He gasped.

Everyone turned to him.

"What's wrong?" Ulrich asked.

"I've just received an e-mail from the internet... signed..." His voice shook slightly. "Franz Hopper."

Everyone but William gasped.

"My father..." Aelita whispered.

"Yes... It's the program..." Jeremy smiled. "To recreate Lyoko!"

" Does that mean you can make Lyoko again." Yumi said standing up.

"Yes, but it'll take some time..." Jemery said, straighting his glasses.

"Can you bring back Odd too?" Ulrich said.

Jeremy froze. He looked away from his laptop. "Uh... I'm not sure..."

Ulrich sighed. "So he's really gone, then?"

"If the worst... yes, he is." Jeremy began typing in his laptop at mad speed. "But if Franz Hopper still exists, there's a chance Odd does too."

"Then he's still alive?" William said.

"Of course. Nothing's impossible." Aelita said smiling.

"How long will it take you to recreate Lyoko?" Yumi said looking over at Jeremy's Laptop.

"If Aelita and I work on hit over night, we might have at least sector five recreated." He closed his eyes and clapped his hands together. "The other sectors might take a while."

"That's great!" William yelled.

Everyone glared at him.

"What?"

"This is partly your fault." Aelita stated.

"But I didn't do anything." William said, getting angry.

"You didn't listen to us. We told you Lyoko was not to be taken lightly." Jeremy said calmly.

"We told you that it wasn't a game." Yumi snapped.

"We told you not to show off!" Ulrich yelled.

"I wasn't showing off! I was just exited. Don't tell me you didn't feel the same way on your first trip!" William glared at him.

"There's no point of crying over spilled milk, guys." Jeremy said. "Besides, I can hardly thing and you guys yelled just makes it worse."

"Jeremy's right. Why don't you guys go to the school. Me and Jeremy will go to the factory." Aelita said.

"What are we going to do about Odd's sudden disappearance?" Ulrich said, still sounding annoyed.

"I'll see what I can do." Jeremy said putting his laptop in his bag.

* * *

Ulrich, Yumi, and William returned to Kadic. They headed toward the cafeteria. 

Ulrich buried his face in his hands. Every time he would come to the cafeteria, Odd would gross him out with his eating. Oh damn. And Kiwi. So many memories flashed through Ulrich's head.

Yumi just stared at her potato salad. Odd always asked her to give the leftover to him. And meatballs. It was funny how Odd always knew the school's menu after every mission.

William didn't know Odd as good as Ulrich and Yumi did but he still felt sad. The gang was right. It was sort of his fault. But it wasn't his fault that odd wanted to save him. The idiot called a hero and at the same time, the enemy.

"I'm tired. I'm going to my dorm..." Ulrich said standing up after minutes of just memories.

Yumi and William both nodded.

Jim passed by Ulrich. He noticed that he wasn't so happy. But then again, he's Ulrich.

"Hey! Stern, what's wrong?" Jim said stopping.

Ulrich didn't even notice him. He just kept walking.

* * *

He reached his dorm. Kiwi came running toward him. He jumped on Ulrich, knocking him off his feet. He licked his face and barked. 

"Nice to see you too, Kiwi." Ulrich said, forcing a smile.

Ulrich stood up, walked toward his bed and just fell on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while till he finally fell asleep.

**_(Dream) _**

_He ran through an endless corridor in Sector five. At the end he saw A spiky haired boy._

_"ODD!" Ulrich cried. He ran as fast as he could but the end seemed far. "ODD!"_

_The figure turned to Ulrich. Ulrich had stopped running. He stood there looking like an idiot. It began to walk toward him. It wasn't Odd. Or at least the Odd Ulrich knew. _

_The figure had black hair and was dressed in black and red. ((Complete description is in chapter 1)) Electricity covered both the boy's arms. Ulrich just stood there. He couldn't move. The other boy put his hands around Ulrich's neck and began to electrify him. Ulrich felt pain running through his veins. He couldn't take it._

**_(End Dream)_**

Ulrich's eyes shot open as he awoke from his dream, or rather nightmare. He looked around the empty room. He was breathing hard and sweating like crazy.

His phone began to ring.

Ulrich picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

_"Ulrich! We did it! Aelita and I recreated sector five!" Jeremy yelled._

Ulrich smiled. "Can I come?"

_"If you're not busy." Jeremy said._

"It's three o'clock in the morning. Yes, I'm busy." He said sarcastically.

_"Okay."_

He hung up and headed toward the factory.

* * *

Ulrich ran as fast as he could forgetting about Yumi, William and his dream. He just wanted to be in Lyoko to see if he could find Odd.

* * *

He arrived at the factory shortly. He jumped down the rope, almost falling on his face and punched the elevator button so hard his knuckles began to bleed. 

"Jeremy!" Ulrich said as the elevator came to a stop in the computer room.

"Ulrich!" Jeremy appeared behind the computer. His glasses were crooked and his hair was messy. He was blushing heavily. "You're here!"

Aelita appeared behind Jeremy, looking the same.

Ulrich froze. "Were you two..."

"Don't ask..." Jeremy straightened his glasses and sat on his chair. "Okay... Do you want to go to Sector five?"

"LOVED TO!" Ulrich punched the button on the elevator again, after Aelita had entered.

It came to a halt in the Scanner room. Ulrich ran toward the closest scanner. Aelita stared at him.

"Okay. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization."

The two Friends appeared in sector five. Ulrich smirked. Aelita smiled. Jeremy cheered on top of his lungs.

"Do we need to trip the key to get around?" Ulrich asked.

"No, Jeremy got rid of that feature." Aelita said.

"GREAT!" Ulrich looked around looking for the opening. It opened right in front of him. Before anyone could stop him he went dashing into the room.

"Ulrich!" Jeremy yelled.

Ulrich ignore him. He just ran around the sector looking for any trace of Odd.

"What's he doing?" Jeremy yelled.

"What do you expect Jeremy? He misses his best friend. Wouldn't you do the for Yumi, Ulrich or me if you had the chance?" Aelita said, walking into the next room.

"That's true..." Jeremy sighed.

Ulrich entered the Chamber. He saw the same black boy he'd seen in his dream lying flat on the ground.

"Odd?" Ulrich whispered.

The boy in black sat up and looked at Ulrich.

"Hi, Ulrich." It was Odd, but his voice was different. And why did he have the XANA symbol on his chest? He stood up and slowly walked toward Ulrich, his fist raised in the air. "You said I would die. It's you who'll die..." Odd smirked.

* * *

_**  
A/N: **Nyaa Okay... that didn't take long... lol_


End file.
